The shadow and the prisonerTotal rewrite
by Azure Wolf98
Summary: I am in the process of rewriting this story because I realized how many issues it had with spelling and grammar as well as story flow. I'm also going to rewrite the summery as it was pretty bad as well. Please be patient and wait as I work on finishing the current chapters then I will update new ones when they come to me.
1. Mission 1 Chapter 1

Hi there! Thank you so much for chosing to read my story before I start I just want to make sure to let you know that first off please forgive me if my spelling sucks and secondly there is a possibility that there will be some mature content so younger readers should please be weary thank you and now here's my story! Enjoy!(or don't that's up to you!XDPersonal preferences)

Mission 1 Chapter 1

It was a hot summers day several days after the grand magic games when it happened...What happened you ask? Well let me start at the beginning...My name is Shika, Shika Kizuka i'm as you might have guessed a wizard but my name wasn't always Shika Kizuka it used to be just Shika. That all changed after a certain Sabertooth Dragon Slayer gave me my last name but...more on that later first let's meet our cute little Monster hunters.

"Geez...what was his problem the stupid old fart" cried out the blond haired, blue eyed young man named Sting. "Calm down let's just do our job and get out of here" replied his partner Rogue the black haired,red eyed boy who walked beside him. "Yah Sting-kun don't worry about it let's just take care of the monster and leave right Frosch" called out the red exceed beside him named Lector. "Fro thinks so also!" the aborable little green exceed replied.

I watched them from above looking down at my newest enemys(or so I thought) you see the four of these Sabertooth Wizards were here to "slay" a monster what they didn't know was the monster was actually me, a young 18 year old girl! "Well, welcome to the "beast's" forest" I called out hugging my small red exceed Kiko to my chest. The four of them looked all around them for the source of the voice. How cute! The poor things didn't even think to look up. Laughing I jumped from the tree I was purched in with Kiko in my arms landing on my feet(I'm very agile).

"Hello there!" I said as they staired at me suprized. "wh...what the hell!" called out Sting in his suprize "Who the hell are you?!" he asked me. "Oh!...Yes forgive me my name is Shika" I replied innocently I hated this why can't they just leave me alone...it's better that way for everyone! "Why did you call this the beast's forest?" Rogue asked me.

"Why... because this is where the "Beast" lives of course!" I replied slightly sarcasticly but something wasn't right why did this black haired boy make me want to run away... FAST!! "Beast... the one the villagers want us to slay right..." Sting said annoyed the village elder must have really pissed him off the village does HATE wizards... but not nearly as much as they hate me. "That's right mister "beast hunter" the terrifing beast that "all" the villagers hate" I said in a sort of sing song voice. "You don't seem to mind it" Rogue noted. "Well it would be a little silly to be scared of my-self now wouldn't it" I said with a smirk they both looked at me with confusion it was kind of cute how clueless they were. "YOUR the beast?" Sting asked in disbelife, "we came here to kill a monster not a little girl!" he said raising his voice a little. "To bad that the only "monster" here is me also...I'm not little" I said to him with a clear frown.

"The ONLY thing I see here is a little girl and a cat!" Sting told me stricktly. "OKAY... FIRST off Kiko is not just a cat, SECONDLY I AM NOT LITTLE IF I WANTED TO I COULD HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN FROM THE TREES RIGHT NOW!" I started to yell pointing a his feet where chains snaked around his ankles he gulped seeing them. Rogue laughed "she's got you there Sting" he told him with a smile I had to fight that urge to run that I felt in the pit of my stomach. "SH...SHUT UP!"he yelled out in reply.

"Shika isn't a bad person, meow! The village just doesn't understand Shika, meow! Please don't hurt Shika, meow!" chimed in my sweet adorable exceed. "... we were sent here to get rid of a beast..." Sting started and my face fell into an even deeper frown. Until, "Yeah, but...we were never told how to get rid of it... Right?" Rogue finished for him, Sting smircked nodding. "Right sooooooo, what about coming to join Sabertooth?" Sting asked me excitedly...join Sabertooth...I din't know much about how Wizard Guilds worked but I was positive that it couldn't be that easy to join one of the TOP Wizard Guilds.

"How can yo be so sure I'll get in?" I asked them. Sting smile grew triumphantly "you just so happen to be looking at the Guild Master of Sabertooth!" he called out happily. (THIS GUY'S A GUILD MASTER?!!!!!) I couldn't belive my ears how did someone like this become a guild master?!!! "Soooooooo! Will you join or not?" Sting asked me pushily. I thought for a few miniutes finally I opened my mouth when I saw smoke from behind the tree line not even thinking I took off leaving Rogue and Sting behind to run twards the village. (NO, NO, NO! WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES, DAMNIT!) The bandits that run amuck around this mountains were at it again!

Auther's note:

Alright! So this is the first chapter of my first fan fiction did you like it? If not...sorry then don't read anymore of it. If you did then Thank you sooooooooooo much! I really appreciate that you dicided to take time out of you lives to read my story I'm not the best writer and my spelling can be kind of bad but I won't let that stop me from sharing my story's with you! Please let me know what you think of it reviews are very welcome! And one last thing before you go is that the chapters may end up being posted kind of irregularly but I'll try my best to make a good story for you! Once again thank you for reading!

Shika Kizuka(yes I go by the name of my character online! Leave me alone!)


	2. Mission 1 Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for continuing to read this story! It means a lot to know that there are people who like it! This is chapter 2 of my story hope you like it!

Mission 1 Chapter 2

The stupid bandits again! Why can't they just stop! I knew this was their doing as I finally reached the burning village there was wreckage everywhere but not a soul in sight. I looked around for signs of where they might be when, " Hey what the hell did you..." Sting started to yell at me but trailed off as he servayed our seroundings. "What happened here?" Rogue asked looking troubled. "Bandits...I usually keep them away but..." I couldn't finish as I looked at the ground sadly, this place was the target of many such attacks.

"We need to find them quickly!" Sting said pissed. "?!" I looked at them in suprize (why did they care so much to be that mad? they don't know the village the way I do!) I thought for several moments then nodded to them. "This way!" I called out leading them to the cave I knew those greedy bastards would take them to. It helped that they left plenty of footprints to fallow along the path.

When we made it to the entrance they looked on in slight aw. There were large crystals of a bluish-yellow color juting out of the ground and off the top of the mouth of the cave. "What **_ever_** you do, do not touch anything!" I said looking at Sting with a deadly glare. "WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS A DEATH GLARE?!" Sting yelled out looking at me in disbelife. "Maybe because you the most likely one to do something stupid?" Rogue answered for me. "Look just...don't touch any of the crystals inside, okay?" I warned them as I explained how the crytals inside reareacted explosively to magical energy that flowed through the air.

Just touching one of them could blow up the whole cave. After I made sure that they understood I made my way into the cave with the two Sabertooth Wizards fallowing behind(Our exceeds stayed behind at the entrance so that they wouldn't get in the way). We slowly made our way to the entrance of a large cavern in the back of the cave makeing sure to avoid touching the crystals, and as we neared it we could hear faintly the voices of the bandits. "...UP!...HOW...NOW!" but as we got to the entrance of the cavern we could hear them clearly, "HURRY UP! AND TELL US HOW TO MINE THESE DAMN CRYSTALS NOW!" the man who looked like the bandits leader yelled into the elderly man's face. "It is unfortunate that I do not know how to mine these crystals the only one who did died many years ago" the elder of the village said calmly not allowing the bandit to get the better of him.

"Well then, I suppose there's no use in keeping you alive then, time for you to die old man" the bandit leader swung his sword down at the elder. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled as I sprung out of my hiding place the shakles and chains around my wrists, ankles, and neck crackled with electricity. The chains were like an extention of my-self and my emotions, as I grew angry my hair turned a bright yellow color(my hair was strange like that, it's been like that for as long as I can remember), my deep blue eyes filled with fury. I shot one of my chains out wrapping it's self around the bandit electricuting him and causing him to fall over dropping his sword.

"WH...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BOSS!" yelled out one of the mans underlings. "His taking a little nap as for all of you, your about to join him" I said with a terrifying smile as I started to take them out one by one. "Don't have all the fun without us!" Sting called out with a smile as the two joined me in knocking out all of the bandits. "That's all of them!" I said finally as we finished of the last of the bandits. Then we set to untieing all the villagers finally I untied the elder knowing what was comming as "Slap!!!!" the sound rung out as my face turned to the side where it stayed my long hair covoring my face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sting yelled out after he prossesed what had happened Rogue had to hold him back so Sting didn't beat him to a pulp.

"..." I knew what that slap ment they didn't need to be indeted to a "monster", "...I'm leaving... you'll never have to see me again" I said then I turned and left the way we had come skill fully dougingthe crystals in my path like always. I went to my favorite spot not far from the cave, it was a hill, one that over looked the village and most of the forest where I spent most of my time. After a while, "you ok?" asked a conserned voice from behind me, I turned in suprize to find Rogue behind me looking at me with a worried look in his eyes, his eyes that were the same color as the sunset I now sat before. "...Yes I'm fine..." I said with a smile, my hair now a pale green, the kindness I felt raidiating from him was...strangly comforting.

Author's note:

Okay! This is the end of chapter 2, did you like it? I've kind of been making Shika's personality all over the place but there's a reason for that she's the kind of person who's quick to shift between emotions and as she does her hair color also changes yellow for angry, pale green for happyness, pale blue for sadness, and more to be reviled as the story progresses. As for the other caracters in the story well... Sting's kind of the lovable idiot type, while Rogue's sort of the quiet observer type at the moment. I'm really looking forward to continuing this story and hope that you will continue to fallow Shika's adventures as time goes on! Thanks for reading!

Shika Kizuka


	3. Mission 1 Chapter 3

Welcome back! Thank you for continuing to read my story! This is the third chapter,three chapter's in three days not a bad start(help that I've been writing this story for at least a year), have I been making the chapters to short? I didn't want to make them to long but I also don't want them to be too short if you don't like something then please make sure to tell me and I'll see if I can fix it. If not then tell me that too so I know I'm not totally skrewing this up, Thanks! Now I'll leave you to your reading on to chapter 3!

Mission 1 Chapter 3

It was strange how comforting it was to know someone cared about how I felt...there had never been anyone who really cared what she was thinking about (except Kiko and mother anyway, mother was the one who raised me when I didn't have anyone to take care of me but...it's been years sence mother died). "I'm fine just..." I looked aprehensive and sad as my hair turned pale blue (looking at the village always made me feel sad,it was a reminder that I didn't fit in with normal people), "what's it like out there...past the mountains?" I asked him finally diciding what I should say. "...I depends on where you go but... you'll find that there are lot of people who... who will accept what these sucluded villagers won't" Rogue slowly answered with a small smile twards me, the sunset made his black hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin glow the same red hue as I blushed my hair turning a hot pink color. "I...I've been alone for a long time, I don't have any parent's that I can remember, it wasn't until mother took me in that I felt like I had a place to belong..." I don't know why I started to tell him this but! I just felt that it needed to be said.

"Won't she worry about you if you leave?" he asked me. "She...she died years ago..." I told him smiling sadly. "I...I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized for not thinking before he asked. "It's fine...your the first person I've talked about it to..."I had never told anyone about my "mother" befor not even Kiko knew though dispite how she seemed she was more perseptive than you would think,knowing her she had figured that there was something amiss with me when this season comes around. "By the way..." Rogue finally spoke up after the sun had fully sunk down into the horizon.

"Yes?" I replied urging him to continue. "What you said back there does that mean you'll be joining us?" he asked me, I laughed slightly, I would have thought that my intentions would have been clear to them but perhaps not it would seem. "Yes it does...I've never been past the mountains before I can't help but feel nervice at what's beyond them" I replied to him smiling softly my hair once again pale green, I twirled a lock of my long rather tangled hair( I will never underestimate the miricales of scissors or hairbrushes ever again in my life thanks to that) my hair was so long that it almost dragged on the ground from years of going uncut, my clothes were worn and in taters from years of wear and of course I had no shoes of any sort not that I needed them that much(there wasn't anything I could stepon that I couldn't take).

"Nothing you can't handle I imagine" Rogue said with a smale laugh and smile, "now we'd better go or Sting will have a fit" he said standing up then held his hand out to help me up. "Right!" I replied taking his hand with a smile. As I did I felt my heart beat a little faster, or was it my imagination? At the time I couldn't be sure as I heard The blond haired idiot start yelling for us to hurry up. Rogue and I laughed at his insistance, "about time lets get the hell out of this damned place!" he said with a frown it would seem that Sting was not pleased with the elders actions, the slight sting as a cold breeze from the night air brushed my left cheek as a reminder.

We headed to a town far past the mountains where we were going to take a train to the town where the guild hall resided. The prospect of riding a carrige did not sit well with the two dragon slayer wizard as I felt the unease they emmited but the guild was much to far from the village to walk the whole way. I didn't really know what a train was but the tought of a new experiance was slightly thrilling to me. "Right the train we need to get on won't be here till tomorrow I'll get us some rooms at an inn" Sting said before he left(making sure that we had a designated meeting spot, a fountain in the center of town), leaving me in the care of Rogue(along with Kiko and Frosch) so that I could explore a little.

I walked back and forth asking Rogue about everything I came across that I'd never seen before when, "DING,DING,DING" a loud noise caused me to jump and hide behind Rogue who laughed softly at my reaction. "It's just that clocktower over there" he told me pointing to a large towering structuer I had never seen a clock let alone a clocktower Rogue made sure to explain how it worked to me as detailed as he could. Time passed by and it was time to go meet with Sting but... we got there before he did so we had to wait as we did "kitty!!!" I turned to see several young girls looking at Kiko who was plainly visible at my side. I smiled my hair turning from Orange from suprize to pale green as I laughed.

"You can come closer she doesn't bite promise" I told them with a smile as they stared at me in suprize of their own, then they came over and started to pet Kiko's head she purred with delight. "Your hairs super pretty!" one of the girls suddenly called out to me. "Huh?!"I exclamed my hair turning pink as I blushed not used to compliments about any part of me least of all my hair. "WOW! SO COOL!" the girl exclaimed together as they watched my hair change. Just then, "Hey! Over here!" Sting called out to us. as he ran to us I said goodbye to the young girls,then we went to our inn for some rest Kiko and I had a seperate room from the others(obviously!) so after showing me where mine was Sting and Lector showed Rogue and Frosch where the four of them were staying a little ways down the hall. Me and Kiko were a little confused on what to do when we went into the room( honestly I've never slept in a bed before this) but we figured it out when we realized thet the "bed" in question was soft and rather fluffy. Finally we drifted into sleep ending a long and exhausting day.

Author's note:

This end's Chapter 3! So how am I doing so far? I hope at least decently but this IS my first fan fiction so...what do I know! Well I hope your at least having fun reading about Shika and her friends(new and old). We're finally at a part in the story where Shika is starting to show how ignoreint of the world she is but lucky for her she loves learning and books are her favorite. So she will be less jumpy and excitable in the future, and don't let any of this fool you cause she's a powerful wizard behind that ragid look(I suck at these author's note things yikes! Oh well!). See you in the next chapter!

Shika Kizuka


	4. Mission 1 Chapter 4

Hi! Welcome to chapter 4, 4 days, 2 followers, and 2 comment! I'm probably more happy than I should be! Thanks for the support but before I get into too much detail about anything else here's Chapter 4!

Mission 1 Chapter 4

Then sun shone in through the window as I drifted out of sleep. "Mmn!"I softly moaned as I sat up in bed and streached letting the last of the tiredness leave my system. Kiko sturred beside me finally opening her eyes to look around slightly confused "Morning Kiko!" I called out cheerfully nothing made me happier than the fact that I wasn't dreaming(the last several mornings spent waking up just to check that I was indeed traveling away from Kasai village). Then I got up out of bed to get ready _and_ change into the clothes that Rogue and Frosch had helped me pick out yesterday, I'd gotten a lot of stareing from people when they saw my strange attire and Rogue had taken it upon himself to take care of it even when I tried to refuse, I swore to pay him back some day for more reasons than one.

As I finished there was a knock at the door where Rogue and the others were waiting, "Ready to go?" Sting asked me with that stupid grin of his. "Ready!" I said too happy to care about being irritated. "Then let's go" Rogue said with a small smile as he watched us. "Right!" I said back beaming, this was the best thing that's ever happened to me! We headed to the "train station" a very noisy and bussling place, and...VERY crowded not my favorite kind of place, there were people every where pushing and shoving I held Kiko close with one arm while I held the side of Rogue's coat with my free hand. Luckily Rogue didn't mind much as he helped me walk twards our platform without freaking out or getting lost in this sea of people.

"Here it is" Sting said with a frown as the train pilled in to the station this was the first time I had see such a strange contraption, large with small opening all along it's body painted a dark blue. "Ready?" Rogue asked me as I gripped his coat tighter. After a few minutes I nodded back not able to speak from the fear that caused my hair to turn black. "If anyone shouldn't be ready it's us!" Sting said very unhappily as he started to walk twards a door on the side of the train, Rogue and I followed along with the exceeds. The moment we got on the two dragon slayers looked very pale we took our seats with the exceeds sitting with Sting and as I wouldn't let go of his coat Rogue sat with me.

"...Are you two ok?" I finally asked as the train started to move they both started to look a little...green to be honest. "They'll be fine this happenes to all dragon slayers it's just some motion sickness" Lector explained to me, after debating with myself I dicided to use me magic to help by putting them to sleep. "Chain's of Sleep!; I said softly as my own slight wearyness helped me use the spell my hair was a dull shade of gray. "What did you do?" Lector asked me as he looked at a peacefully sleeping Sting. "I put him to sleep for a little while it'll wear off after a few hours unless I use my magic to wake them up" I let out a small yawn of my own and after the three exceeds had promiced to wake me a little before we got there I drifted off into a soft slumder. (Looks like I'm slightly motion sick, too) were my last thoughts before my world went completcompletly black.

In a dark cave near Kasai:

"Shika wake up!" someone softly called to me a voice I knew well. "Yes mother!" a young voice replies from my mouth still slightly sleepy. "Come little one I have something to show you today" my mother said it was to dark to see her but I knew were she was. "Really what kind of something?" I asked, the sun was still down only the moon and stars were out. "You'll see" she said with a small laugh as I got up.

"Shika! Shika?!" a male voice called out and the darkness around me started to fade as I opened my eyes to see a pair of red eyes stareing into my own. "Mmn! Rogue?! Oh! You woke up!" I said as I realized that both of the dragon slayers were wide awake and were getting ready to get off the train. Righting my-self up as I realized I had been leaning on Rogue's shoulder making it nearly impossible for him to move. "S-sorry!" I said with my face turning a violant shade of red. "No problem, Lector explained what you did" he replied to my blush with a smile that made the blush deepen a shade.

"O...Oh?! I just wanted to make it so you didn't have to keep looking like you were ready to die any second" I tried to control my blushing but it was no use I was never very good at controling my embaresment, and they had really looked ready to die. "Well you still diserve some thanks" he replied with another smile as we got off the damned contraption I made a note to avoide trains when I could. "Right! Home sweet home!" Sting yelled out excitedly having recovered from his motion sicknsickness the moment he stepped off the train. "Let's get out of here and head to the guild" Sting waved at us I rolled my eyes at his stupidity but followed anyway with a smile, we headed tward where the guild hall would be.

Author's note:

That's all for Chapter 4! How did you like it? I'll be doing my best to make this a good story. To my supporters(how few they may be) thank you. Okay before I forget, about the guild hall and the "town" it's in I'm making this all up for the most part sense there isn't much for me to go on from the series but I'll do my best to make it beliveable. From this point on I'll be making up a lot of thing about what the guild members are doing for a while until I get to a point where they show up in the manga/anime, wish me luck.(And thank you to one of guest who commented, I'm glad that my strange idea for her hair was cool to you! I don't know why but the first thing I decided about for my female character for my fan fiction was that she had to have color changing hair because I wanted something that was unique, and that I could have fun playing with!) Thanks again for your support everyone!

Shika Kizuka


	5. Mission 1 Chapter 5

Five chapter's YAY! I know I'm weird please be patiant with me... Anyways before I start anything else I got a review asking if I have a schhedule and no I don't, I update when I feel like it right now I've been updating everyday but that's because I don't have anything to do right now(also help's that I've been writing this fan fiction for almost 2 years now and only have to do some editing before posting). And finally here we are, Shika finally becomes an official member of Sabertooth! But so I don't spoil anything I won't say anything more and now here's the much anticipated chapter 5 enjoy!

Mission 1 Chapter 5

I now stood before the towering guild hall. There a large banner which bears the guild's symbol billowed in the wind. The building was large and imposing with tower like structures jutting out of it, large amounts of windows. Topping the whole structure is a massive statue portraying of the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open. We now stood before a set of large dubble doors(why was everything about this building so large? Seriously!). "Finally! We're here!" Sting yelled out as he swung one of the doors open revealing a large hall. Rogue and the exceeds followed behind him, finally I followed in as well looking around in wonder at the strange,new architecture around me. Sting led us to another large hall up a few floors where, "Sting-sama, Rogue-sama! You've all returned!" called out a young girl about my age. She had short, light blue hair and chocolate brown eyes and she smiled happily as all of our group walked into the hall where at the back of it sat...throne?...I really don't understand how these people think...Oh well!

"Yo! Yukino, good to be back!"Sting said with a wave as he continued on to sit in the throne at the other side of the room, "I've got an announcment to make! Call everyone will ya?" he told her as he grinned that foolish grin again. "As you wish!" Yukino said with a confused look(she still hadn't noticed me standing behind Rogue), she hurried off to call on those that were currently still in the vicinaty of the guild. After some time the room was filled with people who murmered and wispered, wondering what this meeting was about still noone noticed me as I stood behind Rogue looking over the many people who now gathered in the hall.

"Alright that's everyone who's not on a mission!" Sting called out finally after Yukino returned with two other members of the guild, who took a spot at the frount of the crowd, "the reason I called everyone here is because..." Sting paused( I think he was doing it for effect but, he could just be stupid... I can never really tell). "...We have a new member of our guild" he yelled out, after a few minutes of the guild members taking what he said in there was a deafining rour as they all cheered. "Seriously!", "Where are they?", "Is it a girl?", "What are they like?" there was a stream of questions being yelled out twards Sting until he raised his hand up for silence, the guild immediatly quieted again. "Meet Shika!" he said motioning for me to step up in frount of the crowd. "H...Hello!"I said as I walked in frount of them all with a nervice blush on my face, they all stared at me for a little while. Then, "SO CUTE!", "She's like a little doll!", "How'd she get her hair so long?", "I'm so jealous!" once again there was a berage of questions, I didn't know how to react to all these people talking all at once my head was realing from all the camotion that was happening around me.

"Alright! Alright! Don't scare her silly!" Sting called out as Rogue came over to me and patted my head(I couldn't figure out if I was happy or mad that he treated me like a kid even if I was a little smaller than him, but eventually me instinct to hide over powered both causing me to hide behind him). "Shika?" Rogue looked at me worriedly as I gripped his coat for the fiftieth time. Yukino walked over to us "Welcome Shika-sama! It's a pleasure!" Yukino smiled and held out her hand, I took it and we lightly shook hands then the two wizards she had come in with came up. "My name is Rufus Lore, I hope you will commit it to memory!" the first man said bowing, he had long blond hair and dark green eyes, this man made me uneasy(I think it might be the terrible puns that do this).

"Olga Nanagia!" the second man introduced, this one had long green hair with white eyes. "N...Nice to meet you!" I said still hiding behind Rogue(he didn't seem to mind that much he had a pale green aura about him so I knew he wasn't mad) as I tried my best to smile only managing a small nervice smile in the end. "..." everyone staired at me, I started to grow very nevice as I couldn't distinguish how they all felt. I looked up at them to find them all...blushing?! I really don't get what's going through these peoples heads at all. "I think it's time..." Sting said to the rest of the guild, they all nodded in response. "Huh?" I tilted my head as my hair turned white in confusion. "TIME TO CELEBRATE!" they all yelled in unison making me jump a little still confused on what was going on.

"Come Shika-sama this way!" Yukino took me by the arm and led me away towards another room full of... dresses?! Another reason to be confused but I had little time for that as Yukino continued to drag me farther into the room until I saw several smaller rooms sectioned of by curtains(Yukino later told me they were called dressing rooms but...I really know nothing of the world). She left me to go to one of the...racks to look for something, finally she found what she'd been looking for and came back over to me she held a dress and a guild mark stamp. "First where would Shika-sama like her guild mark?" Yukino asked me as she put the dress she was carrying down still holding the stamp. "Um..." eventually I chose my left sholder(in red) like Rogue and Sting's. " But...what's that for?" I asked pointing at the dress with obvious confusion(once again). "It's for you Shika-sama!" Yukino answered as she forced the dress into my hands a little and pushed me into the dressing room closest to me.

Reluctently I did my best to put the dress on as I have never worn a dress (and swore that I would wear one as few times as possible from now on I hate these things). "As I thought you look great Shika-sama!" Yukino said with a big smile as she looked me up and down. The dress in question was a sea foam green, there was no sleeve on the left shoulder so my new red guild mark was plain to see the other sleeve was off the shoulder and went the full length of my arm, the skirt of the dress was nither poofy nor form fitting, there was gold colored trim along the the top, bottom, and bottom of the sleeve. I was also givin a matching pair of flats to wear which was a new feeling for me, next Yukino set to work on my hair which I had cleaned up back at the inn and even washed it so it was much less of a mess as it had been. She pulled it back in to a single long pony tail tied with a ribbon(imagine trying to do _that_ with a hair band...I don't think it would be easy at all), finally she deemed me ready and once again pulled me out of the room.

Only this time I was taken to a room with many tables scattered about the room, when everyone saw that I was there they all stopped for several minutes staring. "Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked Yukino as I pondered this sudden development. "Well you do look rather good in that dress guess clothes really do make the girl!" Sting said, appearing out of nowere with Rogue, Rufus, Olga, Lector, and Frosch. "And what is that suppose to mean exactly!" I yelled at him my hair turning a vivid shade of electric yellow. "It was a compliment!" he said in response. "COMPLEMENT MY ASS!!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into his gut sending him flying into a wall at the other end of the very large room, his unconscious body slid to the floor reveiling a Sting shaped indent in the wall.

Author's note:

And here's where I'll end chapter 5. Some of you probably may be thinking that I'm making the people from Sabertooth act out of character and I have two things to say about it, one is that this is my fan fiction so I can do what I want. Second thing is that I am _not_ the creator of fairy tail or any of the character(as cool as that must be) except my oc's you can't expect me to know how character's who bearly _show up_ in the manga/anime are going to act all the time. Now then I want to once again thank the people who are reading this story and those that are supporting it by commenting you will never know how much it boosts my confidence to read them and know there are people who like it. Thank you! And finally it's time to say goodbye till the next chapter. See you next time!

Shika Kizuka


	6. Mission 1 Chapter 6

I don't really have any thing to say for this one other than that... for the fun of it I have decided to refer to each cluster of chapters as a "mission" if you don't like it... then you don't have to read my story so _there_!

Mission 1 Chapter 6

It was about 2 hours before Sting woke back up from the punch I used to make the lovely Sting shaped crevice in the wall which several members of the guild were still inspecting with both fear and admiration. "You didn't need to hit me so hard ya know!?" Sting yelled out in complaint. "But it felt so satisfying" I replied smiling with my arms crossed over my chest, "Now... Would someone tell me why I'm wearing this...thing?!" I asked(why was I wearing this dress...I felt unconfertable in it) I lightly pulled at the sleeve on my right wrist. "..." They were all silent as they all looked at each other then they all smiled slightly wickedly, Rogue and Sting each took hold of one of my wrists(Rogue took my left, Sting my right). Rufus tied a blindfold around my head over my eyes so I was left in the dark as they led me away.

I followed along as they lead me away to another part of the guild. When they finally removed the blindfold I was standing in a dark room with only the light that streamed in through the open door to light it up...not that I couldn't make out the shapes and "Auras"(The slight bubble of emotions that each person emits, every person is slightly different) of many people, but what was all this. Then, "WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH!!!!" all the people in the room yelled out as someone turned the lights on. I couldn't help but gasp in suprize my hair turning a bright orange as I looked at all the guild members...no my guildmates, they had decorated the room in black and gold decor, there were tables of food and drinks, but most of all every guild member was smiling at me happily as they watched me looked at them. "W...what in the world?!" I was uterly confused and was looking around helplessly. "We wanted to give you a proper welcome...so Sting sent a message ahead to tell Yukino, Rufus, and Olga to have this ready when we got here..." Rogue explained with a small smile, Sting wearing his signature goofy grin. Hearing that made something in me break as my hair turned a blue-green color I started to cry(to my latter embarrassment) everyone looked at me extremely worriedly not understanding why I was crying. "Shika is very happy, Meow!" Kiko injected into the room when she got here I had no idea but... I couldn't stop crying for a few minutes but when I did everyone started to celebrate in earnest.

Later the whole guild had fallen asleep from drinking, to just being plan tired I however was wide awake but not wanting to wake anyone I dicided to look around outside the guild a little. A ways from the guild I found a large hill that over looked the town and even the guild a little...this place was so strange and new...but, I loved it already this was the first time I have felt...free. As I looked at the view from this hill I looked up twards the vast starry sky, it was funny that even the sky seemed more beautiful here than back in the village I smiled happily I loved this place... This place was my home. I heard the sound of foot steps but I didn't turn twards them I knew who it was, "Are you alright?" Rogue asked me with concern. "Yes I'm fine I just wanted to get out for a bit...I'm not used to being in a building just yet" I told him truthfully, before this I lived in a cave(no I'm not joking). "If your sure..." I smiled at his concern it made me happy to have people who cared and I told him as much, "Your part of our guild now..." He said with another small smile. "Thank you" I said simply these people would never know how happy they made me when they excepted me and asked me to join them in their guild. "You don't need to thank me for anything... If you need to thank someone thank Sting" he said simply back, this man would never except that he had been part of the reason I was here without both him and Sting, I wouldn't be here talking to him as the stars shone over head.

"Rogue-Sama!" Yukino called out to Rogue, we had been talking for a short while and I had grown sleepy and was starting to nod off. "What's wrong?" He asked her with some confusion. "Sting-Sama wishes to speak with you, Rogue-Sama" Yukino explained to him, he nodded then left to see what Sting needed. "So Shika-Sama, what do you think of our guild?" She asked me with a smile. "I love it...but why does everyone carry fear around?" I had noticed that there were black tints to everyone's Auras, black is the color of fear. "... They are most likely scared that you will not like our guild, we were not the...greatest guild before" Yukino went on to explain everything about what the guild was like before the grand magic games and about how the magic guild Fairy Tail changed them. "I see...but there is no need to worry about my feelings, I am excepted that is all I need to love it here" I told her a little about what I had gone through.

Meanwhile at the guild...

"What did you want to see me about, Sting?" Rogue asked as he entered the "throne room"(I'm now going to call it this cause it's funny haha!). "Rogue! It's about Shika, I was thinking that she doesn't really know how taking jobs and all this works so... What do you think about letting her come with us until she's used to it?" Sting asked him excitedly(you'd think he'd want to stay away from me after I threw him into a wall but...), he looked like he thought he was a genius for coming up with such an idea. "I think it's a good idea" he replied not saying anything about how stupid Sting looked with that face, he was used to it after all. "Great then lets go tell her!" Sting bounded of the throne he'd been sitting on and the two dragon slayers walked out of the guild twards the hill I was still on.

Yukino had left but I had stayed here to think. "Shika!" I heard the annoying voice call out, turning to it I watched as Rogue and Sting walked twards me. "Yes?" I asked when they were finally in frount of me. They went on to explain their idea and after accepting they then started to talk about where I'd...live as this is a very important thing to note. We eventually decided that I would stay in the guilds girls dorms until my new house was done(they had asked Yukino to start getting it ready around the same time as the party, they insisted that this was their way of welcoming me so I didn't need to worry about anything, I still felt bad though). "Then let's get going!" Sting said, running back to the guild to grab a job request.

Authors note:

Okay I know this chapter is short but, there's a reason for that... I just can't tell you why yet. I promise all will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and please be patient with me.

Shika Kizuka


	7. Mission 1 Chapter 7

Hello again thanks for reading! To start things of I want to say that this really has been a spirit lifter you've all been a big help to my self confidence in story writing, so thank you for following, commenting, and heck just reading this story! I'm really glad that people are liking this story(especialy sense all of this story mostly comes from who knows where)! This story really does have a mind of it's own(then again if I remember correctly Hiro Mashima-san said something like that about his characters and story once too, that might have been from rave master though, I can't really remember...oh well!), just means even I don't really know where it'll go next. Also I have to thank my sister for this bit of insperation for this next chapter, I wanted to do a christmas special but the story is set in summer... I didn't have a clue what to do to remedy this then my little sis suggested the setting to me and it was perfect and it fit a little with an idea I'd been playing with before that I wasn't really sure how to incorperate. So here's what you came here to read...Chapter 7!

Mission 1 Chapter 7

My first job as a member of Sabertooth...Okay my first job period but that's not really hard to figure out now is it! What was the job? Well...There's a town near a large section of mountains where it's always snowing. The mayor there has a daughter that went missing after no one being able to find her he dicidedf to call in the help of wizards, more specifically dragon slayers, this is where Rogue and Sting come in to play.

In a snowy village at the bottom of the mountain...

"Here we are..." Sting said as we walked up to a large imposing mansion I of course stared in aw as usual. "Why are the places you people take us so large, Meow?" Kiko asked aloud, it was true first the guild now a mansion...What next? "..." I just stood there silently looking around the large grounds as Sting and Rogue lead us to the doors. Sting knocked on one of the large intricately shaped doors, as the wind chillingly flowed past. We were of course properly dressed for the weather even Sting who usually went around with no sleeves and his stomach and chest uncovered was wearing a heavy coat. The doors swung open as an elderly man in a suit looked on at us, "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" The man said with a slight accent, he was the butler for the mayor(at least that's what Rogue told me). "We're here about the mayor's request, we're from Sabertooth" Rogue explained to him, when he heard this he ushered us inside which was much warmer that the freezing cold outside.

He then lead us to a waiting room where we waited for the mayor, while we waited I read a book Yukino gave me before we left(I told her about my love of books and learning new things, plus I hated being so ignorant of the world around me). After a time the doors to the room burst open and a man in his thirty's with sleaked back hair and a very expensive looking suit had burst in looking distressed. "Your here! Thank gods!" He looked slightly relieved to see the two dragon slayers. "Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney here as requested" Sting said with a smile as they both stood up. "Yes of course..." The mayor looked pleased until he looked at me, "but who is this?" He asked I stood up and gave him a small forward bow. "My name is Shika I'm a new member of Sabertooth" I answered with a small smile. "She's a capable wizard though" Sting said in my defense, he could be nice...when he wasn't being an idiot. "I see well then thank you for coming as well...please you _must_ find my daughter!" He pleaded, we of course agreed to find her but where to start...

"We should go to the last place she was seen right?" I finally said as Sting and Rogue had been arguing about what to do."..."they both looked at me in surprize. "...What?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable. "Your right!" Sting said still looking suprized as if he didn't even think of that option. "Lets ask around" Rogue said with his face returning to its usual deadpaned look. After some investigating we found that she had last been seen heading to a clearing in a forest not far away that people don't normally go to, the girl(her name was apparently Marina for her Marine blue hair) _however_ was a frequent visitor of said forest. We found the clearing in question Rogue and Sting moved all over the clearing sniffing around...literally. "...It's no good her scent's all gone" Sting finally said as they both came back to where the exceeds and I stood. "There aren't any trails anywhere" Rogue added in agreement. "...There is..." I said looking at them with full confidence. They both stared at me with confusion, "There's no scent, no tracks, nothing to follow _how_ is there a trail?" Sting asked me with defiance. "There's a trail, you just can't see it...but I can" I replied with a confident smirk. "What kind of trail?" Rogue asked me curiously. "My powers don't stop at using my emotions as power I can also sense the feelings of others, see them, weirdly they even smell a little if I'm close enough, I can follow her trail like a scent...only, I can see _this_ trail" I explained my abilities in detail, there it was a white and black trail of confusion and fear leading into the forest. "...Then lead the way" Sting finally gave in since there wasn't any other trails.

We walked deeper and deeper into the forest as I followed the trail of emotion and the others followed me. Finally we came to a broken down shack, "in there" I said pointing to it Sting went over first opening the door carefully, we all walked in cautiously when we heard sort crying. I turned to the sound where a girl only a year younger than me with ocean blue hair was crying. "Marina?" I asked softly, she jumped at the sound of her name and turned to us with jade green eyes. "Wh...who are you?" She asked with caution in her voice. "We were sent by your father" Sting explained to her. "...I...I can't go back...you need to go, if he finds you I don't know what will happen" She said she emitted a pale blue aura. "If **who** finds us?" Sting asked her, she explained how her boyfriend Richard had been cursed and had been transformed into a beast. "...If that's all you're worried about...I can help..." I was once again looked at with suspicion, okay I could understand Marina but you would think that the two dragon slayers that had witnessed my power would just go with it. I didn't bother explaining myself instead I looked twards the entrance as I felt something heading our way, something that made me very uneasy. "The rafters quick!" I grabbed Kiko and shot one of my chains twards a rafter, "Marina act like we were never here, trust me okay?!" I used the chain to pull myself into the rafters then shot them out again to pull up the others.

We waited as the presence I felt grew closer. Then, the door burst open and a large, very fuzzy creature came in going straight to Marina but that wasn't all that came through the door... "Comfortable?" Asked the man who walked into the room. "He was dangerous", I thought. "Y...You!!!" Marina was surprised to see the man who walked with too much confidence. "Me!" He said in a mocking tone with a smirk. "W...Why?" She asked him as if she couldn't believe it. "Why? Your father humiliated me and now I'm going to make him pay!" The man had a deranged look on his face as he spoke, not wanting to delay any longer I signaled to Rogue and Sting to attack the man while I take care of Richard...they nodded jumping down in frount of the man who stumbled back slightly in suprize. I on the other hand jumped behind the fuzzified Richard who was more interested in Marina than anything else, "Chain's of nullification" I said softly as my hair turned dark purple and gloom took over my thoughts. My chain's wrapped themselves around his ankles and my magic started to work causing the furry mass to disappear leaving a man in his twentys with black hair and brown eyes. "Ma...ri...na?" He slowly asked looking like he didn't remember what just happened. "HOW?!!!" The man looked suprized as he looked at his curse undone, I'll admit that made me smile a bit. Now that that was over I joined the other two in the fight with the cause of all this, my chains crackling with electricity once again. The man threw a hand full of knives at me thinking me the weak link but my chains caught every one then dropped them to the floor I smiled a little more at this futial attempt to fight me. "Fine then how about this..." He gathered a mass of dark energy in his hand then as he dodged Sting and Rogue he threw it at me as I had been getting ready to attack as will. This caught me by suprize, it hit me in the chest sending me flying back into the wall of the shack which started to shake and crumble. Sting grabbed Rogue and the exceeds while Marina and Richard helped each other get out. The man had made it out first, I was not so fortunate as the building crumbled on top of me.

"SHIKA!!!" Sting, Rogue and Kiko yelled out at the same time Frosch and Lecter looked on in horror. The man just laughed, not for long though... "Achoo!" A sneeze sounded from the wreckage. The debris from the shack started to shift, "WHAT?!!!" He looked on disbelief as the debris fell to reveal a dome shaped barrier of chains. "Achoo! Dusty..." The chains moved away to show me sitting on the ground sneezing from the dust kicked up by the fall of the shack. "H...how..." The man couldn't even speak, I looked up at them all as they looked at me with different expressions ranging from disbelief to relief. "Achoo!" I sneezed again then stood up, "How am I not cursed, right?" I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms in frount of my chest. "As if a weak curse like that could affect me, as long as I have my chains I'm immuned to all magic that would hurt me" I said a little proudly. And without missing a beat I shot out one of my chains and wrapped it around him shocking him and capturing him in the process.

Later the same day...

Maria's father was very grateful for his daughter's return, so grateful that he not only insisted on paying three times the reward promised(he wouldn't take no for an answer) but he also held a party in honer of her return. So here I was whisked away to wear another dress... This one was red, poofing out slightly and had long fur lined sleeves, with black detailing forming the outline of dozens of black flowers down the skirt, though Marina refused to tell me what kind of flowers. I'd ask Rogue later for now I was being pulled twards the ballroom(I learned a new word again, I feel like a child when this happens). "Lady Marina and Lady Shika have arrived" an attendant announced as we entered, heads turned twards us to get a look. I felt self conscious again but before when I refused to leave the room that Marina and I had been getting ready in Marina had been very sure that I looked more than fine. She had spent several hours styling my hair, so that the braid that trailed down the center of my back and the half of my hair that was left down in delicate curls, was perfect. She also took great care on choosing the accessories that I was wearing were perfect, there was a tiara decorated with onyx and moonstones shaping the same flowers as the ones on my dress, a pair of simply onyx earrings, and a necklace made with a black metal chain which held a single ruby shaped like a flower. Okay now that you know what I was wearing back to the present, when I looked around the room I saw Rogue and Sting with Richard and the exceeds and...they were staring at me which made me feel even more self conscious. Marina pulled me over when she finally spotted them, "so what do you think of my handy work?" She asked them. "Not bad!" Sting said with a smirk, he was mocking me wasn't he? I wanted to send him into a wall again but I didn't want to be responsible for the damages. "..." Rogue was silent as he looked at me I shifted uncomfortably with my eyes pointed down. "You look nice!" Richard assured me then the doors opened up again and a young man about my age walked in, he didn't stop to let the attendant introduce him instead trained his eye on our group and made his way over. "Marina! I wished to apologize for my brothers actions!" The man said, but I felt no feeling that suggested that he felt any remorse. I unconsciously rubbed my wrists, Marina insisted I take all my chains off, I felt weak and defenceless with out them. "Of course Markus!" Marina said with a smile, he then turned his attention to Rogue, Sting, and I. "And these are the brave souls who faced my brother, correct?" He asked, I didn't like the way he looked at me. "Sting Eucliffe! This is Rogue Cheney!" Sting happily introduced Rogue and himself. "The twin dragons, and this is?" He asked as he looked at me again with a strange look, Rogue's aura turned yellow for a reason I didn't know at the time. "Shika" I said simply hiding myself being Rogue, which made his aura turn slightly green which in turn made me feel better about the situation.

"A pleasure!" He said smiling but he had a darkness to his aura and I don't mean the kind that comes with fear either. "Ah! Markus my boy glad to see you could make it!" Called out the mayor looking pleased. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Markus replied. "Father! I was going to look for you! Shika has told me about a wonderful tradition that takes place around this time where she comes from, isn't that right Shika?" She looked extremely thrilled as she signaled for one of the servants to bring here the six little Boxes we had wrapped earlier. She took two of them in hand while I was handed the other four... What did they hold? Well... Back tracking several hours before Marina had been bombarding me with questions. "Shika what sort of things do you like to do?" She asked me out of the blue. "Things I like to do?...Well, I like reading books. Hm...what else? Oh! I like making things from stones!" I answered her with a little enthusiasm. "From stones? Like jewelry?" She looked confused. "Yes! Speaking of which...today's lux et umbra isn't it?" I said, it had slipped my mind that today was such a holiday. "Lux et umbra? What is that?" Marina asked me curiously. "It's a holiday, lux et umbra means light and shadow, it's a holiday where you give people gifts with stones fixed into them to show your gratitude for their help and/or love. It's said that today is the day the gods of light and the gods of shadow made peace!" I told here the old legend. "Oh! Then we must participate!" She said excitedly, dragging me of to a room filled with jewels of all shapes and colors. We spent hours selecting the right jewel for each person. Marina chose a chocolate brown colored Smoky Quartz for Richard and an Emerald for her father. She was very insistent that I also chose some for Rogue, Sting, and the exceeds( I told her I already had something for Kiko), so I took my time choosing a pure white Moonstone for Sting, a reddish brown Red Agate for Lecter, Watermelon Tourmaline(a green stone flecked with pink) for Frosch, and finally a perfect black onyx stone for Rogue.

I showed Marina how I made my accessories(with a little magic mixed in) and we wrapped them up. And so back to the present, Marina handed her gifts to her father and Richard while I handed mine to the others pulling out a blue wrapped one for Kiko. They all looked at each other suspiciously but pulled of the paper to find they each held a black box. Inside the boxes Marina gave there were a set of wrist cuffs set with their respective stones. In mine there were a pendant for Rogue and Sting(think of a simply protective amulet kind of pendant), a set of earrings for Kiko set with pale blue Aquamarines, for Lecter a pin for his best, and for Frosch with a little difficulty I made a bow accessory for his tail. "Cool!" Sting said in fascination of the small trinket. "Where'd you get these?" Richard asked as he studied his gift. "Shika made them isn't it amazing?!" Marina looked as pleased as if it were her own handy work. "Yeah!" Rogue looked pleased with his gift which made my work worth it making me happy. "Fro thinks so also!" Frosch said agreeing with Rogue. "It is very cool!" Lecter pinned his to his vest looking proud. "I'm glad you like them!" I said smiling happily, and just as we were having fun...the doors to the ballroom exploded open...

Author's note:

And here's the end of this chapter! Okay this might be a little bit of a spoiler but the flowers on the dress are black roses, black roses can mean mystery in the language of flowers and Shika has a lot of mystery's that suround her so I thought it'd fit. On another note how do you like my new hoilday?! I was playing with the idea for a while but only finalized it in this chapter. And yes Frosch is a boy in this, I think Frosch is a boy do he is in my story I don't like calling him an _it_ , he reminds me of a typical anime child ya know the cute little boy you want to hug? Well here it is my christmas present to you all! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Shika Kizuka


End file.
